Perfect
by penguinlover250
Summary: When the bullying gets too rough, Kurt thinks about ending it. Blaine is there to save him by reminding him that he is perfect. How they came to sing "Perfect" in the car together. WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS this may trigger. pre 3X07


**Trigger warning: Talk of suicide and suicidal thoughts and the like.**

**A/N During "I kissed a Girl" Blaine and Kurt sing Perfect by P!NK, saying they sing it to each other in the car. This is the story of why they sing it to each other. Kurt has just returned to McKinley and Blaine is still at Dalton.**

**Perfect**

Kurt rushed out of school the second the final bell had rung. He almost made it to his car. Almost. The first two weeks back had been great. Karofsky seemed truly changed, but he wasn't. Kurt didn't blame him, not really. He was just trying to fit in with the other jocks so he wouldn't get the same treatment.

"Watch where you're going faggot." One of them said, shoving him into a locker. Kurt bounced off. He tried to ignore the words, but after a couple months of finally feeling safe and accepted, he was back to this. Why had he ever thought to transfer back? Oh right, his friends. Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie were probably already on the field warming up. Quinn, Santana and Brittany most likely fixing themselves up in the girl's washroom, on the other side of the school. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were practicing in the choir room. None of his friends were here; he was all alone.

He continued walking. "Did you not hear me?" The jock demanded, shoving him again. Kurt sped up, trying desperately to get away. He pushed open the doors leading to the parking lot and –SPLASH! He was covered in slushie. Karofsky was holding a now empty cup over his head.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and die?" One of the other jocks asked.

"Yeah, you're useless and nobody would miss you." The taunts followed Kurt to his car, echoing in his head.

He got in and sped home. His dad was still at the shop, and Carole was at work. Still, he heard a noise in his room. He walked upstairs slowly, the words of the jocks following up the steps. _Useless… Worthless… Fag… Go die… You'd be doing us a favour… Nobody would miss you…_

He slowly opened his door, and collapsed on his bed, not noticing that someone else was already sitting on it.

"Kurt?" A familiar voice asked. Kurt didn't move.

"Is that a slushie? Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt didn't respond. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into a standing position. He gently led him to the bathroom and sat him on the side of the tub. "I'm going to get a towel, I'll be right back. Stay here Kurt." Blaine said. He then quickly darted into the hall where the linen cupboard was, and grabbed a couple towels. When he re-entered the bathroom, Kurt was where he had left him, but now he was holding a pair of scissors over his arm. Blaine dropped the towels, his heart sinking. What could have happened?

"Kurt? Can you hear me?" Kurt gave a slight nod. "Okay, I need you to give me the scissors okay? Carefully." Kurt didn't move.

"I don't want to be here." He said, his eyes faraway. "I shouldn't be here. They were right. I am a worthless, useless excuse for a human being. Nobody would miss me. The world would be better off without me." Blaine gritted his teeth. Step one; calm down Kurt, don't let him do what he's trying to do. That is the most important thing. Step two; hunt down those bastards that made him think like this.

"Kurt, that's not true. I would miss you, hell; I'd die without you. I love you Kurt. And what about your dad? Carole, Finn, Rachel, the rest of the glee club? And you are my world." Blaine felt tears well in his eyes at the thought of no Kurt. He blinked them out of the way. "And you are not worthless, or useless. You are perfect. Please don't let anybody make you feel less than that." Kurt looked at him, his blank eyes starting to brim with tears.

"There's no other way. I love you too Blaine." Kurt said.

"No Kurt, I know you've felt this way before. I have too. But show them they can't tear you down. Live and show them their words mean nothing. Please Kurt." Blaine said, tears finally slipping from his eyes. Kurt's eyes focused on his tears and he shook his head, dropping the scissors. Blaine sprang into action and grabbed them. Kurt looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, tears falling into Kurt's still slushied hair. "I love you so much. Please don't do that ever again." Blaine whispered.

"I won't." Kurt said. The two boys held onto each other and cried for several minutes. Blaine recovered first and gently washed the slushie out of Kurt's hair. He then led him back to his bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Kurt, I have a song I want to sing to you. It fits you perfectly and anytime someone says one negative thing about you, think of me and this song, I'll always be here for you." Blaine said. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice._

_Dug my way out,_

_blood and fire._

_Bad decisions,_

_that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!_

_Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!_

_Look, I'm still around..._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears still in his eyes. Was Blaine seriously singing P!NK to him? He shook his head and focused on Blaine's beautiful voice and the meaning in the lyrics.

_Pretty pretty please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_you are perfect to me._

At this point, Blaine pointed at Kurt when he sang that he was perfect to him.

_You're so mean (Your so mean)_

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)_

Already, the bullies' voices were leaving his head. In their place was Blaine.

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how we all make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

This time around, Kurt sang the chorus with Blaine, his voice getting stronger with each line.

_Oh, pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

Kurt laughed as Blaine pointed to Kurt's jeans then to his own hair, making silly faces.

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!_

_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!_

_You are perfect, you're perfect!_

_Pretty pretty please, _

_if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me._

"And don't ever forget that." Blaine said, as the song drifted to a close. "Let this song give you…courage." He said, with a grin at the end. Kurt wiped his face and stood, hugging Blaine close.

"Thank you." He whispered. Blaine kissed his forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt gave a shuddering sigh and quickly ran through the story. By the end, he was in tears and Blaine was furious. He held Kurt and whispered over and over that Kurt was perfect. The two held each other for what seemed like hours until Kurt finally spoke.

"Thank you for stopping me, for giving me courage even back when you barely knew me. Thank you for loving me and being there for me."

"Kurt, I would do anything for you at any moment of any day. Thank you for not going through with it. If you died, it would kill me." Blaine admitted.

"It was you that stopped me. I do have so much to live for, and I have you." Kurt said.

From that dark day, Kurt and Blaine would sing each other that song. Even when Blaine transferred to McKinley, Kurt would remember that afternoon and their song when the bullying got unbearable. And he pushed through, remembering that to the people who mattered, he was perfect.

**A/N Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought. And remember, you are perfect :)**


End file.
